


Three Cheers

by Mistyshadows



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depressed Gerard Way, Drug Addiction, F/M, Gerard is Crushing, Mikey Loves Unicorns, three cheers for sweet revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: Reader works for the band My Chemical Romance as a tech. Although she/you have heard rumors about Gerard Way abusing his prescriptions, she never imagined how bad it could get. 
WARNING: drug abuse mentions, later depression, possible self harm later (I'm not sure just yet, I will add more detail on this as soon as I decide)





	1. Helena

"Hey, (y/l/n), can you do me a solid and run to the store for me? I really want a Snickers bar and the machine's out." Frank Iero says, taking a stack of folders from your arms and setting them on the manager's table.

You nod immediately. "Yes, Mr. Iero. No problem." You don't bother telling him there is another machine down in the basement, one that hasn't even been touched. He told you to go to the store, so you'll go to the store. Its less than a block away, anyway, and you feel like walking for once.

The entire band of My Chemical Romance is your boss, and even if they weren't, you'd do anything for the band. They had meant so much to you for so long.

Frank smiles, handing you a five dollar bill. "Thank you, Miss (y/l/n). Get yourself something too. You're as thin as a rail, kiddo."

You give him a light bow and shut the door quietly behind you as you leave. You are watching your feet and counting your steps when you run into something solid.

"Gah!" you yelp as you fall back into the floor, feeling the floor connect with your backside. Great. Now it feels bruised.

"What the fuck- oh hey, Lizzie!"

You mentally sigh. Gerard Way, the absolutely gorgeous, a-dork-able singer for the band, has this somewhat annoying habit of calling you Lizzie. Its probably your fault; you never corrected him when he first started and now he thinks its your name.

"Hello, Mr. Way." you force a smile, smarting. You want to stand, but your legs keep failing you, getting tangled on themselves.

You'd had a crush on the man ever since you had first met him, but your ass hurts like hell. Niceties can wait a few more moments.

He scrambles to help you up, his hands soft but calloused at the same time. He grabs your arms instead of your hands. Its a hold you had taught the boys whenever they fell down drunk and you helped them stand.

"Thank you, Mr. Way."

"C'mon, Lizzie. You've been working with us for what- six months? Call me Gerard." he says, rocking on his feet, unbalanced.

Ugh. He's drunk. You can smell the liquor on his breath now. You should have first noticed the fact he's intoxicated: his reaction time was even slower than usual.

"So where're you headed?"

"The store. I'm getting Mr. Iero a snack."

"Can you get something for me too?" Gerard is already pulling out his wallet. "I need a new pack of smokes. Some Camels will do."

"Yeah, no problem. Anything else?"

"A Bud, maybe?"

"Mr. Way, you promised no more drinking right before rehearsal, remember?" you say slowly, willing him to not argue. He was already drunk, but you didn't want him even more so.

He mumbles, "Oh, yeah." Then he straightens a bit, saying, "Alright get me a Red Bull, then." He hands you a ten and shuffled back down the hall towards the practice room.

"Snickers, a pack of smokes, and a Red Bull. Got it." you mutter, folding the money and sticking it in your pocket.

While you walk, you think about Gerard. His problem with drinking is spinning out of control. You even think you heard Mikey Way- Gerard's brother- telling Frank he had found Gerard popping pills. Even the thought of Gerard abusing his medications makes you sick to your stomach. When had things gotten so bad?

You speed-walk through the store, grabbing the boys' requests and a small Twix for yourself. The woman at the counter smiles at you as she scans the items.

"You're always dashing in and out of here, aren't you, darlin'?" she says, smacking her gum. The sound makes you grimace.

"Yeah. My bosses always want snacks and their smokes." you shrug, paying.

"That reminds me: where do you work? You're dressed pretty casually to be a businesswoman." Who is this woman, Sherlock? You'd probably get less questions from him.

"I'm just an assistant for the music studio down the street." you say, trying to imply you don't want to discuss it further. Luckily, she seems to get the hint.

"Have a nice day, then." she forces a smile. "Come back soon."

"Thanks." you say, already halfway out the door. You like to have everything back as quickly as possible. Once, you had gotten delayed by a stupid tourist asking directions. He had taken so long that Frank had come looking for you, worried.

You scurry across the nearly empty street and almost get run over by an old black Impala going too fast. The driver shouts something that gets lost in the wind.

Once safely inside the building, you can relax again. At least slightly, that is. The boys are in the practice room, jamming, so you slip inside and set the back down beside you.

"Hey, you got the stuff?" Mikey Way says, coming over and sitting beside you, leaning in conspiratorially.

"Hell yeah, I got the stuff." you joke, smiling at him. Mikey is the only one you would consider saying anything like that to. Your mutual love of unicorns might have something to do with how friendly the two of you are.

"Alright, I'll go take Gerard's cigs and heart attack in a can to him, then, okay?" he chuckles, reaching out for the bag.

You feel a slight pang at not taking them yourself, but you give yourself a mental shake. He wouldn't notice you anyway, as he's too busy trying to find the right pitch for a new song.

You nod at Mikey and he takes them over to his brother. "You can just chill or something. I don't think we really need anything else right now, (y/n). Thanks for getting the stuff." he laughs over his shoulder, almost running into Ray Toro, who shoves Mikey away.

"Alright, Mikey." you nod and stick headphones on your head. You play the Lord of the Rings soundtrack, closing your eyes as you lean back. The music drifts your mind further and further away from your concerns about Gerard. You're so tired…

Someone's shaking your shoulder insistently. "Hey, Lizzie, wake up."

You let out a startled noise and fall, headphones falling off.

"Why must you fall constantly around me? Even Frankie says you aren't this much of a klutz around him."

Gerard.

"I-I'm usually n-not this klutzy." you stutter, wondering how the hell you keep managing to end up on the floor.

Gerard laughs. "Hey, chill. I was just teasing." He reaches his hand out and pulls you upright again.

"Thank you, Mr. Way."

"Seriously. Its Gerard, please." he playfully frowns.

"Gerard," you say quietly, "I-"

"Hey, did you get me that Red Bull?" Gerard interrupts, hands fumbling with his sleeves. You notice then he's visibly shaking, and his eyes are darting around nervously.

"Yeah, I did. I gave it to Mikey to give to you." you say, frowning. "G-Gerard," you feel so weird saying his first name after so long of using his last name. "Forgive me, but your mannerisms hint that you have already drank the entire can."

He only laughs. "I don't remember." He sees someone and waves, a big goofy grin on his face. The sight of him smiling eases your mind, even for a moment. He stops moving and stares at you for a moment, his light brown eyes finally focusing on yours. He's also stopped shaking, but his smile never leaves. "You know, I've never really said so, but you're really-"

"Yo, Gerrie!" shouts Ray from across the room. "We're going through 'The Ghost of You' again."

Moment over. Gerard pauses, unsmiling, hands twitching at his sides. "I guess… I better go, then." He faces away, eyes darkening.

"Yeah." you nod even though his back is turned, "Have fun."

He looks at you and gives you a grin. "Sure." He waves and walks over to join his brother and band-mates.

You sit back down. Something brushes your hand; a piece of folded paper is left where you had been sitting. You hadn't noticed it before, so when did it show up? Did Gerard accidentally drop it or put it there?

Glancing over at the boys, you see they're all busy, so you unfold the paper. What's the worst thing it can say? How much Gerard secretly hates you? Come on.

"Mikey, (y/n)'s been working with us for six months. She still hasn't even corrected me when I call her by the wrong name. I can't tell if she doesn't care or if she's too shy. Either way, its about time for her to say something, don't you agree? (You owe me ten bucks now. I told you she wouldn't say anything.)"

He knows your name, that asshole. And he made a bet on it?

"I can't stop thinking about (y/n). She's just a tech, I know, but… I don't know, man. There's something about her. She probably thinks I'm just a drunk who doesn't give a rat's ass about anyone, I don't know."

Gerard… likes you? The letter doesn't stop there, but your hands are shaking so bad you don't know if you can keep reading. You probably should stop. This is Gerard's personal business, and you're reading it as if its nothing. No, not nothing. You have tears welling up in your eyes, and your breath hitches as you try to keep from crying. Damn emotions.

The band is still too busy playing to even look over, so you forget morals and read the last paragraph:

"Fuck it. I'm in love with her. Its not lust, either. I mean sure, I'd love something like that, but at the same time, I want to take her to the movies and sing in the car with her and watch her looking at the fish at the aquarium and everything else like that. She deserves so much, Mikey. How the hell do I tell her something like that? How could I explain to a goddess of light that a common shadow wants to give her the world? Its impossible."

You quickly fold it back up and place it where it was. Your heart is pounding against your chest so hard you can barely breathe.

The band stops playing for a moment, and Gerard catches your eye. He smiles faintly before launching into "The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You."

If Gerard was questioning how to tell you, you have a better question: how do you tell him you know?


	2. Give Em Hell, Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding the note, things begin to spiral out of control. When the reader gets a phone call in the middle of the night, what she is told brings her world to its knees.

A couple of nights after finding the note, you find yourself unable to sleep. You remember reading something about an herbal tea that can help, so you rummage through your cupboards until you find the right tea packets.  
  
You're stirring a bit of sugar into the tea to sweeten it when your phone rings loudly, playing "This Is the Best Day Ever" through your entire apartment.  
  
"Hello?" you say without bothering to check the ID. Its probably one of the boys anyway, drunk and needing a ride at four thirty in the morning.  
  
" _Miss (y/l/n)?_ "  
  
The voice is familiar, but you can't place it. Then it hits you; its Brian Schechter, the band manager.  
  
" _I'm going to be blunt here._ " he says, pausing. Oh god, is he going to fire you in the middle of the night? " _Have you noticed or heard about Gerard taking non prescribed medications or other substances?_ "  
  
"I thought I heard someone say something about prescriptions. What's happened, Mr. Schechter?" you ask, unable to keep the fear out of your voice.  
  
Schechter sighs, then is silent for a moment. " _He just tried to commit suicide. He was loaded up on cocaine and tried to make an attempt on his life._ "  
  
"W-what?" You can't breathe.  
  
There is a bit of static, then the man on the other end says, " _He's asleep now, but we're going to take him to a rehab facility for a while, I think. Luckily, he was unable to act._ "  
  
"Should I come by? I need to-"  
  
" _That might be best. He needs all the support he can get when he wakes._ " Schechter pauses again, then says, " _Mikey informed me Gerard would be improved if you were here._ "  
  
"You're with him now?" you ask, quickly putting the tea in the microwave for safekeeping and dashing to your room to get dressed.  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
"I-I know you said he's sleeping, but is- is he okay?" you ask, hitting 'speaker' on your cell.  
  
" _He is stable, but, as much as I hate to say it, I'm not sure how he'll be when he wakes up._ "  
  
You stop pulling on your sweater, tears threatening to spill over your lashes. Only a few days ago, you had wondered how bad it had gotten, but only when you had heard a rumor Gerard had been abusing his prescriptions. Now it was cocaine?  
  
" _Hello? (Y/l/n)?_ " Schechter's voice fills the hollow room.  
  
"I'm here." you say, shaking yourself out of your thoughts and hurrying to get dressed.  
  
" _How soon can you be here?_ "  
  
You calculate how long it would take to finish getting dressed and over to Gerard's house. "Fifteen minutes, tops."  
  
" _See you then._ " their manager says, then hangs up.  
  
You tug on some leggings and grab flats, pulling them on as you run out the door.  


* * *

  
  
You get there in less than ten minutes. There are several cars parked in front of Gerard's house. Most of the lights seem to be on, and you see Mikey on the porch. You basically run up the steps, meeting him with a thousand questions swirling in your mind.  
  
"(Y/n)! Thank God!" he says, throwing his arms around you. Before you can ask anything, he says, "Gee's still asleep, but he's looking better."  
  
You feel a fraction of the pressure in your heart release. He's alright.  
  
"C'mon in. I think he'd like to see you here." he says, leading you into the house.  
  
"What do you mean?" you feign ignorance, and surprisingly, almost convince even yourself.  
  
Mikey gives you a look, closing the door behind you. "Its obvious, isn't it?"  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
"My brother has had this massive crush on you ever since you started working with us."  
  
You're more shocked he said ' _with_ us' instead of ' _for_ us' than the fact he had told you about Gerard's crush on you out loud.  
  
"H-he does?" you manage, replacing your surprise.  
  
Mikey smiles weakly. "Yeah, he does. Thinks you're all that and- what is it that you say?- all that and a four-leaf clover."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The question isn't misplaced. You've been wondering why ever since you had found out.  
  
Mikey stops in front of a closed door. From behind it, you can hear hushed whispers. Gerard's room. You know it; you've brought him here many nights while he was in a drunken stupor.  
  
"You're everything to him, (y/n). I see why. You're sorta awesome, you know?" When you shake your head, he mutters, "All that and a four-leaf clover." Then he opens the door, cutting off what you were about to say.  
  
Schechter stands closest to the door. When you and Mikey come in, he gives you both a grim smile. "Good. You're here."  
  
"Of course." you nod. You notice Matt Pelssier, their drummer, beside the bed. When he walks over, you ask, "How is he?"  
  
"Better. He's regained some of his color." Matt says, crossing his arms.  
  
Gerard and Matt don't always get along, and you have your suspicions that Matt might get kicked out soon, but that's just a thought. Matt's a good guy, though. You'd hate to see him go.  
  
Gerard groans, making everyone jump a little. He's waking, slowly but surely.  
  
His eyes open slightly, and he blinks blearily. After a moment, they find you. Your heart breaks when you see how red they are, how much pain you see in their depths.  
  
You can hear his sharp intake of breathe as he whimpers, "(Y/n)?"


	3. Chapter 3

Its been almost a month since you've heard from any of the boys. The band manager had released a statement right after Gerard was admitted to the rehab facility, but that had been almost six months ago. You're getting agitated. Could someone at least inform you on how Gerard is doing?  
  
The last time you had heard from anyone had been when Frank called and said Gerard would be released from the rehab facility soon. After he had hung up, you had kept an eye on the celebrity news to see if they had any information about it. Nothing.  
  
You busy yourself with doing whatever you can around the studio, bringing executives coffees and taking phone calls so the receptionist can have a break.  
  
You check your phone obsessively, worried nonstop. How could they leave you out of the loop for this long?  
  
Your phone vibrates, and your hand shoots out. You flip open the cell, and check the incoming message.  
  
Unknown number: **Look to your left. Miss me?**  
  
Your heart stops, but you force yourself to look.  
  
Outside your window is a black car, its windows tinted. The driver's window rolls down, and you see a familiar face staring out.  
  
Somehow you make it outside without running over someone or tripping on your face. The car door opens as you burst out of the building. The visitor grins and opens his arms to you. You all but throw yourself into them, clutching his black shirt.  
  
"What, did you miss me or something?"  
  
"Gerard," you take a deep breath. "I hate you."  
  
Gerard takes a step back, confused. "What?"  
  
You stare at him. "I hate you."  
  
His eyes lower and he pales. Well, becomes paler than usual. "Oh."  
  
"Do you want to know why?" you ask, crossing your arms, trying to bite back a smirk.  
  
"No, please don't-"  
  
You interrupt, "You scared me so fucking bad, I almost murdered you, you asshole. Don't you ever fucking do that bullshit again, you hear me?" You pause, watching him flinch. "If you had died, it would have killed me."  
  
Gerard's eyes flicker towards you, and you swear you see a flicker of a smile. "Why's that, Lizzie?"  
  
This earns him a glare. "Drop the act, Gerard; you know my name. Hell, you said it when you…" you trail off, briefly squeezing your eyes shut for a moment.  
  
"Right." he sighs. "So did you ever read that letter?"  
  
"What letter?" you feign ignorance. Truth is, you had forgotten the letter until the moment he had spoken about it. Now every word is coming back.  
  
"(Y/n), I dropped that letter for you to read. I know you read it."  
  
"That was over six months ago. Anyway, if you knew I had read it, why did you bother asking?"  
  
"I wanted to see if you'd lie." Gerard smirks. "You lied to me."  
  
"You've been calling me 'Lizzy' for the past six months when you knew my name. You have no room to talk."  
  
"Touché." Gerard chuckles, running a hand through his hair. You hadn't realized until now that his hair isn't totally raven black anymore. His roots are growing out, revealing light brown strands. "I'll ask again: did you miss me?"  
  
"Did I miss having to run errands every ten minutes for you guys?" you scoff. Then you cautiously meet his eyes. "Hell yeah, I missed you."  
  
Gerard breaks out into a real smile. "That's a relief."  
  
"Did you seriously think I hated you?"  
  
Gerard hesitates, biting his lip. "Yeah," he says quietly. "I thought you did."  
  
"Well, I don't."  
  
He doesn't say anything, just stares at you with this faint smile like he's thinking about doing something you might not agree with. After a while, he asks, "Why were you so upset? Afraid you'd lose your job?"  
  
Shock doesn't begin to cover how you feel. "What?" He opens his mouth, about to ask the question again, but you interrupt, "I was upset because someone I care about tried to kill themselves!"  
  
Gerard scoffs. "You show it. Always arguing whenever I ask you to do anything."  
  
"I only argued because you were endangering your health! You were constantly trying to get me to buy you alcohol before rehearsal; its a wonder I ever managed to convince you to drink an energy drink instead!" you snapped. His eyes widen but you continue, "I argue because I didn't want you to get sick and hurt all the time. You have no idea how painful it is to watch someone you love destroy themselves!"  
  
His eyebrows knit together as he leans towards you. "Did you seriously just say that?"  
  
You gulp. Shit. "I know, not as painful as going through it, but its a different pain. I wasn't trying to compare-"  
  
Suddenly he's kissing you, his lightly chapped lips finding yours. All you do is let out a startled noise, and he notices and backs away.  
  
"I-I'm sorry." he breathes, blushing a pale pink. He shuffles his foot, looking extremely awkward.  
  
"I, uh," you try to focus. Maybe you should complete your last sentence. "I wasn't trying to compare your pain to mine, because I know-"  
  
"That's not what I was asking about." Gerard chews on the inside of his lip. "You said… you said that I 'have no idea how painful it is to watch someone… someone you love destroy themselves.'" He pauses again. "Someone you love?"  
  
"Gerard-"  
  
"(Y/n), do you love me?" he asks seriously. Then, almost to himself, he whispers, "Please say you do."  
  
Your heart melts, and all trepidation about him finding out fade away. "Of course I love you, Gerard."  
  
He smiles, a sight that makes to difficult to breathe. "Thank god." He scoops you into a hug, his face burrowing into your neck. "I love you, too."


	4. updates

Hello, dearest reader! I apologize for being unable to update as often as I'd prefer, but there's been a lot of stuff going on including but not limited to: school, family issues, not having wifi at home, writer's block, and the distractions of an original work that I'm currently writing! (If you want more infomation on the original work, you can contact me at moonkit26@gmail.com.) To those of you who want more of this story, hit kudos, post a comment, and I will get to you as soon as I can. Don't forget to subscribe. Happy reading!

Love, Mistyshadows


End file.
